Problemat Czelawy
Onegdaj po południu o zwykłej godzinie ordynacyjnej przyjąłem nową pacjentkę: swą wizytą zaszczyciła mnie, początkującego neurologa, pani Wanda Czelawa, żona powszechnie znanego profesora dr S. W. Czelawy, który od szeregu lat, zajmując katedrę w naszym mieście, zdobył sobie sławę wybitnego badacza z dziedziny psychopatologii. Zjawienie się tej pięknej, ujmującej słodyczą wyrazu kobiety zdziwiło mnie niezmiernie. Nie mogłem zrazu pojąć, dlaczego nie zwróciła się po radę lekarską do męża, który prawdzie w ostatnich czasach ograniczył się niemal wyłącznie do sfery teoretycznych dociekań, mimo to jednak niewątpliwie w tym wyjątkowym wypadku zrobiłby ustępstwo. Dopiero zwierzenia jej, pozostające w ścisłym związku i domniemaną chorobą nerwów, rzuciły nowe światło na pobudki tego kroku. Objawy towarzyszące rzekomej chorobie nosiły istotnie tak specjalny charakter, że pani Wanda nie tylko nie mogła, owszem, nie powinna była szukać pomocy męża. Z właściwą kobietom subtelnością uczuć zrozumiała, że jakiekolwiek wynurzenia w tym kierunku niechybnie by go obraziły, dotykając boleśnie pewnych strun duszy. Takie przynajmniej odniosłem wrażenie podczas pierwszej rozmowy, ona bowiem, wyczytawszy w mych oczach zdumienie wywołane niespodziewaną wizytą, pośpieszyła niezwłocznie wyjaśnieniem. Co do mnie, sądziłem, że ewentualne rewelacje przed profesorem raczej by go zaniepokoiły co do własnej osoby; od razu zbudziło się we mnie podejrzenie, że „chorobliwe symptomy”, jakie pacjentka przypisywała sobie, należałoby poddać wprost przeciwnej orientacji i przenieść je na męża. Mimo głębokiego przekonania „chorej” powziąłem krańcowo odmienny pogląd na sprawę. Lecz nie chcąc przed czasem niepokoić biednej kobiety, udałem, że „cierpienia” pojmuję w ten sam sposób, określając je poddanym mi przez nią szablonowym terminem jako „lekki rozstrój nerwów, połączony ze sporadycznymi objawami halucynacji wzrokowej”. Naturalnie zaleciłem też odpowiednie zabiegi, nie omieszkując prosić o zdawanie mi sprawy od czasu do czasu z wyników kuracji. Na tę niewinną mistyfikację pozwoliłem sobie bez szczególnych wyrzutów sumienia, gdyż w rzeczy samej chciałem zaradzić jeśli nie urojonej według mnie chorobie, to czemuś innemu, co prawdopodobnie kryło się poza tym. Dziwnym bowiem zbiegiem wypadków parę dni przed konsultacją zaobserwowałem coś, co zwróciło mą uwagę na profesora Czelawę. Chociaż osobiście nie znaliśmy się dotąd, niejednokrotnie w czasie mych studiów uniwersyteckich słuchałem jego głębokich a oryginalnych wykładów. Mówił wtedy niemal wyłącznie o anormalnych zjawiskach z dziedziny chorób psychicznych. Gruntowna wiedza tego stosunkowo młodego uczonego połączona z genialną intuicją w wyświetlaniu subtelnych i zawiłych problemów zdumiewała mię zawsze, budząc bezwzględny dlań szacunek i uwielbienie. Nieraz zastanawiałem się nad bogactwem zebranego przezeń materiału, który ujęty w szerokie, wolne od akademickiej pedanterii ramy, tętnił gorącą krwią rzeczy osobiście przeżytych. Gdzie i kiedy mógł ten człowiek obserwować te ponure objawy duszy ludzkiej, te nad wyraz przykre, czasem odrażające obrazy, z których bił czad obłąkań i zbrodniczości? — Oto pytania, które nasuwały się często podczas lekcji profesora. Potem, gdy stosunek mój z wszechnicą rozluźnił się, gdy zacząłem pracować samodzielnie jako praktyk, zapomniałem o Czelawie i jego erudycji. Osobiście też nie zbliżyłem się doń ani razu i jestem niewzruszenie pewny, że nie znał mnie nawet z widzenia; wiecznie roztargniony, ciągle zajęty ukochanym przedmiotem, nie zwracał uwagi na słuchaczy i nieraz popełniał zabawne pomyłki co do nazwisk Uczniów. Zresztą słuchałem go z amatorstwa raczej niż z konieczności, gdyż specjalny kierunek jego badań nie pozostawał w bezpośredniej styczności z mymi studiami. Dopiero tydzień temu przypadkowe spostrzeżenie zmusiło mię do skupienia uwagi na tym ciekawym człowieku. Szczególnym zbiegiem okoliczności przed paru miesiącami sprowadził się Czelawa wraz z żoną do domu, w którym mieszkam już od roku. Zajął mieszkanie wspaniałe, rządzone z wyjątkowym przepychem i zbytkiem. Moje pokoje znajdują się tuż nad nim na pierwszym piętrze tylko dwukrotnie złamana linia schodów przedziela mnie i uczonego. Dzięki niespodziewanemu sąsiedztwu odżyło zainteresowanie, które niegdyś we mnie budził; mimo woli też zajmowałem się nim więcej niż innymi lokatorami. Wkrótce spostrzegłem, że tryb życia profesora jest nader regularny; z nieubłaganą ścisłością po godzinie ósmej rano opuszczał mieszkanie i szedł na prelekcje, z których wróciwszy koło południa, znów koło trzeciej spieszył zapewne jak dawniej do laboratorium; wieczory zwykle poświęcał żonie, spędzając czas w jej towarzystwie w sąsiedniej kawiarni lub na przechadzce; przed wieczorem był już Czelawa w domu i nigdy nie udało mi się zauważyć, by wracał 5źniejszą porą; zdaje się, że rozrywek nocnych i przedstawień teatralnych nie uznawał. Sądziłem, że życie w tak surowo przestrzeganych normach było dla młodej i pięknej kobiety, jak żona Czelawy, czasami nader przykre i wymagało dużo zaparcia się i rezygnacji. A jednak pani Wanda zdawała się nie odczuwać zupełnie monotonii; twarz jej była zawsze pogodna, a ciemne fiołkowe oczy błyszczały szczęściem, gdy wsparta na ramieniu męża przechadzała się długich alejach miejskiego parku; i nieraz słyszałem w klatce schodowej jej metaliczny śmiech, gdy koło godziny pół do ósmej wieczorem razem wracali do domu. Wkrótce potem światło w mieszkaniu Czelawy gasło i cały dom pogrążał się w bezwzględnej ciszy; profesor znać lubił wczesny spoczynek. Tak jednostajnie upływało zewnętrzne życie uczonego, nie przerywane odwiedzinami znajomych, nie mącone żadną dystrakcją, żadnym choćby najlżejszym odstępstwem od codziennej reguły. Dopiero tydzień temu, a trzy dni przed wizytą pani Wandy, zauważyłem pewien fakt, który przekonał mię, że albo obserwacja nie była dokładną, lub też zaszła jakaś zmiana w dotychczasowym trybie życia Czelawy. Było to w ubiegły czwartek. Znużony całodzienną pracą zabawiłem tego wieczora nieco dłużej w amerykańskim barze i dopiero po dziesiątej udało mi się wymknąć z wesołego grona przyjaciół. Czas był chłodny, deszcz lał strugami, wiatr smagał nielitościwie. Z trudem brnąc po wodzie, dotarłem do domu i już miałem wejść do środka, gdy wtem drzwi wchodowe kamienicy otworzyły się i na progu ukazało się jakieś podejrzane indywiduum. Spostrzegłszy mię, nieznajomy szybko nacisnął na czoło szeroki, czarny kapelusz i oddalił się, lekko utykając, w kierunku miasta. Stało się to tak prędko, że nie zdołałem dokładniej przypatrzyć mu się mimo szczerej ku temu chęci; zdawało mi się bowiem, że nie bardzo był rad ze spotkania. Mimo to przez błyskawicznie krótką chwilę mogłem widzieć profil twarzy, który mi dał dużo do myślenia: miałem wrażenie, że wychodził z domu Czelawa. Niebawem jednak uznałem przypuszczenie za zbyt niedorzeczne: było zbyt ciemno, by moc rozeznać rysy, a wszelkie domysły w podobnych warunkach są nader ryzykowne. Zresztą strój nieznajomego, bardzo zaniedbany, niemal nędzny, wykluczał coś podobnego. Dziwiło tylko, że otworzył sobie bramę sam, gdyż słyszałem wyraźnie zgrzyt klucza; widocznie więc musiał to być jeden z mieszkańców, któremu gospodarz pozwolił klucz dorobić; z drugiej strony jednak zdziwił mię jego podupadły wygląd; jak na lokatora naszej kamienicy był stanowczo zanadto obdarty. Lecz koniec domysłom położyła coraz mocniejsza ulewa; przestałem oglądać się za znikającą na zakręcie ulicy postacią i korzystając z tego, że zagadkowy gość czy współmieszkaniec drzwi za sobą w pośpiechu nie zamknął, wszedłem do wnętrza domu i wkrótce potem znalazłem się u siebie. Nazajutrz rano serdecznie śmiałem się z wczorajszego spotkania i swoich przypuszczeń. I byłbym niezawodnie zapomniał o nocnej przygodzie, gdyby nie pojawienie się u mnie pani Czelawowej w trzy dni potem. To, co wtedy od niej usłyszałem, zastanowiło mię nadzwyczajnie, naprowadzając na domysł, że może przecież zupełnie się pomyliłem. Pożegnawszy pacjentkę, jeszcze tej samej nocy zabrałem do wyświetlenia sprawy. Wiedziony przeczuciem, że „cierpienia” pani Wandy pozostają w pewnym związku z moim rzekomym „przywidzeniem”, wyszedłem z mieszkania tuż po dziesiątej na platformę schodową i przechylony przez balustradę czyhałem na korytarzu pierwszego piętra, Oczekiwanie nie zawiodło. Gdy już pogasły światła, usłyszałem pod sobą ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi i ostrożnie skradające się kroki: ktoś schodził po schodach w dół. Korzystając z szelestu, jaki mimo wszystko wywoływał ten oględny chód, i ja zszedłem powoli na dół, by tu zobaczyć rysującą się na tle szyb bramy wchodowej ciemną sylwetkę mężczyzny; nie ulegało wątpliwości — było to to samo wydarte indywiduum sprzed tygodnia. Otworzył sobie kluczem drzwi i zatrzymał się na chwilę wejścia, pilnie coś przeglądając na dłoni. Cichy dźwięk metalu przesuwanego palcami ułatwił orientację: przeliczał pieniądze na wychodnym. Wtem, jakby nie dowierzając oczom, podniósł monetę światło i odchyliwszy głowę wstecz, badał jej wartość, Skutkiem tego twarz znalazła się w promieniu światła gazowej latarni tuż obok domu i wtedy nabrałem przekonania, że nieznajomym jest Czelawa lub też ktoś łudząco podobny. Na razie mi to wystarczyło i zawróciłem na górę. Tu wyciągnąwszy się wygodnie na sofie, zacząłem analizować ciemną jeszcze dla mnie sprawę. A zatem — profesor czy jego fizyczny sobowtór wymyka się nocami z domu w sposób tajemniczy, ukradkowy i widocznie wcale nie życzy sobie, by go po drodze spotkać. Może czynił to już i przedtem od szeregu miesięcy, lat dopiero przypadek zdradził mi jego wycieczki? Lecz w jakim celu i dlaczego w tak lichym stroju? Atoli właśnie to przebranie stanowiło punkt łączny ze mierzeniami jego żony i skłoniło mię do stwierdzenia tożsamości nocnego włóczęgi z Czelawą. Bo oto czego dowiedziałem się podczas pierwszej konsultacji z ust profesorowej. — Od pewnego czasu — mówiła znękana kobieta — ulegam przykrej nad wyraz halucynacji, którą muszę przypisać moim chorym nerwom. W ubiegłą środę udałam się wcześniej na spoczynek, lecz nie mogłam zasnąć mimo wysiłków. Noc była jasna i księżycowe światło padało do sypialni pełnymi strugami. Już chciałam wstać, by zapuścić roletę, gdy wtem drzwi od pracowni cicho otworzyły się i nade mną pochyliła się jakaś postać. Krzyknęłam, instynktownie szukając ręki śpiącego na sąsiednim łóżku męża. Znalazłam ją trupio zimną, jak zwykle u niego podczas snu — lecz Stach nie obudził się. Tymczasem nieznajomy odwrócił się twarzą ku światłu i wtedy z bezgranicznym przerażeniem spostrzegłam, że człowiekiem stojącym w nogach mego łóżka jest mąż w dziwnie zniszczonym ubraniu. Patrzył na mnie wzrokiem, jakiego nigdy dotąd u niego nie widziałam: był w nim ohydny cynizm i lubieżność. Jak sparaliżowana nie mogłam dźwignąć się z łóżka i odpędzić wizji. Wreszcie z ciągle tym samym zwierzęco-namiętnym uśmiechem na ustach cofnął się w głąb pokoju i znikł z powrotem w gabinecie. Po paru minutach usłyszałam, jak ktoś otwierał drzwi od pracowni i wychodził na korytarz. Potem wszystko ucichło. Przez cały czas bez przerwy trzymałam kurczowo ściskając rękę męża; spał snem kamiennym. Gdy widmo rozwiało się, zapaliłam lampę, by przekonać się, że Stach spoczywa, rozebrany, tuż obok w głębokim jak zwykle uśpieniu. To właśnie umocniło mnie w przekonaniu, że to, co widziałam i słyszałam, było chorobliwą halucynacją nerwów. Od owej nocy powtórzyło się to samo jeszcze dwa razy i z nieopisanym strachem oczekuję codziennie chwili zbliżania się nocnego spoczynku. — Czy zwierzyła się pani z tym mężowi? — zapytałem, gdy przestała opowiadać. — Nie, jakaś szczególna trwoga wstrzymuje mię od tego kroku. Gdyby przedmiotem halucynacji był kto inny, nie on właśnie... pan rozumie? — Tak, łaskawa pani ma najzupełniejszą rację. Nie trzeba mu o tym mówić; właśnie dlatego. Wyjątkowa sytuacja... W tej sprawie jesteśmy zdani wyłącznie na własną pomoc; nie można go wtajemniczać. I tu zaleciłem parę nic nie znaczących środków lekarstw na uspokojenie nerwów, prosząc na wypadek powtórzenia się „wizji” o bezzwłoczną relację. O ile zrazu żywiłem jeszcze pewne wątpliwości co do stanu nerwów pani Czelawowej, przypisując choć w części rozstrojowi „zmorę” nocną, teraz nabrałem przekonania, że nie ma tu mowy o jakiejś chorobie: halucynacja postępowała stanowczo miejsca zagadkowej rzeczywistości. Wszystko było faktem bez wątpienia dziwnym, niemniej realnym. Z takiego ujęcia rzeczy wyniknął tajemniczy wniosek: należało przyjąć bezwarunkowo obok osoby profesora Stanisława Władysława Czelawy istnienie drugiego osobnika, zupełnie doń podobnego, który zdradzał wyraźną skłonność płciową ku jego żonie. Właśnie ten objaw natury seksualnej zaobserwowany od razu przez nią nie pozwalał na inną hipotezę. Mimochodem uczyniona wzmianka o niezwykle twardym śnie męża i lodowo zimnych „jak zwykle u niego podczas snu” rękach początkowo zdezorientowała mię i chwilami myślałem, czy przypadkiem nie wchodzi tu grę coś w rodzaju duchowego sobowtóra, czyli tak zwanego dwójnika. Lecz po głębszej rozwadze odrzuciłem to tłumaczenie jako zbyt fantastyczne i niezgodne z poglądami lekarza. Jakoż przyszłość wykazała, że miałem słuszność. Chodziło tylko o stosunek, jaki łączył profesora z jego sobowtórem fizycznym. Nasuwało się pytanie, czy w ogóle wiedział o jego istnieniu, a jeśli wiedział, dlaczego nie starał się przeszkodzie niebezpiecznemu zbliżeniu. Wszystkie te kwestie jednak mogłem rozwiązać tylko pomocy jego żony, której dłużej nie należało wprowadzać w błąd; owszem, obowiązkiem mym było wyjawić swe podejrzenia i skłonić ją do współpracy nad rozwikłaniem tajemnicy. Dlatego z niecierpliwością oczekiwałem jej przybycia. Nastąpiło niebawem, bo w dzień po stwierdzeniu wycieczek „sobowtóra”. Profesorowa przyszła jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio zdenerwowana: „halucynacja” powtórzyła się znowu ubiegłej nocy, przybierając formę tym groźniejszą, że wzrok „męża” stał się natarczywszym. Widząc, że biedna kobieta uważa się za poważnie chorą, bezzwłocznie powiedziałem, co myślę o rzekomej wizji. Sąd mój, oparty na dwukrotnej obserwacji, zrobił ogromne wrażenie. — Ależ, panie doktorze — mówiła zmienionym z przerażenia głosem — coś podobnego byłoby okropnym. Istnienie sobowtóra z krwi i kości, wkradającego się nie wiadomo jak do domu człowieka, który fatalnym przypadkiem jest doń łudząco podobny, byłoby rzeczą potworną. Zaklinam pana na wszystko — proszę nie taić prawdy; widząc jak zaniepokojona jestem stanem mych nerwów, zapewne chciał pan zasugestionować moje obawy, przesuwając właściwe przyczyny zjawiska na coś innego. Lecz środek zawiódł Wszak widzi pan, że przestrach mój, gdybym nawet wzięła pańską interpretację za dobrą monetę, zmieni tylko pobudki, nie tracąc mimo to nic na swej sile. — Niestety, łaskawa pani, nic na to nie poradzę. To, co powiedziałem, jest mym najgłębszym przekonaniem. Człowiek taki według mnie istnieje. Mówiłem szczerą prawdę. Jeśli zaś dotąd nie zawiadomiłem odnośnych władz, stało się to tylko przez wzgląd na osobę męża pani. Słowa moje, wypowiedziane spokojnie, tonem niekłamanego przekonania, zachwiały znać wątpliwości pani Wandy. Oparła zamyślone czoło na ręce, spoglądając na mnie wzrokiem zlęknionego ptaka. — Doktorze — zapytała po chwili milczenia — wyraża się pan zagadkowo. Co rozumie pan przez owe względy, które wstrzymują go od rewelacji publicznej? — A któż nam zaręczy, czy profesor istotnie nie wie nic o istnieniu tego człowieka? — Jak to?! — żachnęła się gwałtownie — przypuszcza pan, że pozwoliłby na to, co się dzieje? — Nie wiem, nic nie wiem, łaskawa pani. Są tylko domysły, niepewne supozycje. Sądzę jednak, że w życiu męża jest jakaś tajemnica, której nikomu, nawet pani, nie może czy nie chce wyjawić. Nie zapominajmy, że jest uczonym. Lecz jeśli już mam skutecznie zająć się tą ciemną sprawą, muszę zadać parę zasadniczych pytań: będą może zbyt niedyskretne, lecz uważam je za konieczne. Zresztą proszę pamiętać, że jestem lekarzem. — Słucham pana, doktorze. — O której państwo udają się na spoczynek? — Mąż punktualnie o ósmej wieczorem. Ja, o ile nie jestem znużoną, czytam jeszcze przez godzinę. O dziewiątej bywam już w łóżku. — O której wstaje mąż? — Punktualnie o ósmej rano. Ja zwykle wstaję wcześniej, koło siódmej, by przygotować śniadanie. — Czy nie odstąpili państwo kiedy od tej reguły? — Od czasu dziesięcioletniego małżeństwa ani razu, pod m względem Stach jest nieubłagany. — Hm... Czy nie zastanawia trochę ta nie ugięta niczym punktualność?! Równo dwanaście godzin snu i znów dwanaście godzin stanu jawy. — Istotnie, w pierwszych latach naszego pożycia było trochę trudno nagiąć się do tego trybu, lecz z czasem przyzwyczaiłam się. — Wspomniała pani, że ręce męża podczas snu są zwykle lodowato zimne. Czy nie dostrzegła pani innych jeszcze objawów? Ostatnie pytanie było widocznie bardzo niemiłe, przypominało coś, o czym by się chciało zapomnieć. Po chwili wahania odpowiedziała: — Rzeczywiście, mąż mój w uśpieniu sprawia dziwnie przykre wrażenie. Przez całą noc ani na chwilę się nie budzi i wygląda jak martwy: ciało jest przerażająco zimne, nie słychać oddechu, serce przestaje uderzać. Pamiętam okropną noc, gdy to po raz pierwszy zauważam. Myślałam, że nagle umarł. Moje rozpaczliwe wołanie o pomoc zbudziły sąsiadów; natychmiast wezwany lekarz okazał się bezradnym i stwierdził śmierć. Może pan wyobrazić sobie moją radość, przestrach i zdumienie, gdy równo z godziną ósmą rano mąż podniósł się z posłania zdrów i trzeźwy jak zwykle. Lecz i do tego przyzwyczaiłam się powoli. Słuchałem jej zwierzeń ze wzrastającym ciągle zajęciem. — Rewelacje pani — zauważyłem — noszą piętno czegoś tak niezwykłego, że chwilami skłaniałbym się do przyznania racji spirytystom. Lecz ponieważ nie mam przekonania do ich teorii, przeto mimo wyraźnych symptomów kataleptycznych u męża łaskawej pani poszukam innej drogi do zbadania prawdy. Nie wierzę przynajmniej w tym wypadku w istnienie tak zwanego sobowtóra astralnego, dwojnika. Lecz aby ten problem rozwiązać, muszę dokładnie przypatrzyć się owemu indywiduum. Czy widziała pani twarz jego przy wyraźnym świetle? Nie próbowała pani ani razu podczas „halucynacji” zapalić lampy? — Niestety. Byłam zbyt przerażona, by odważyć się na coś podobnego: nie śmiałam ręki wyciągnąć przed siebie. — Otóż to właśnie. Obojeśmy widzieli niedokładnie: pani przy niepewnym blasku księżyca, ja przy mdłym świetle latarni i z daleka. Trzeba to naprawić. — Panie doktorze, ja nie mogę dłużej narażać się na podobne eksperymenty; za dużo by mię kosztowały. Jeśli pański pogląd na rzecz jest słuszny, grozi mi poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Sama nie wiem, jak postąpić. Może by wszystko powiedzieć mężowi i drogą policyjną uwolnić się od natręta? — A jeśli profesor wie o tym człowieku, z którym może pozostaje w specjalnym stosunku? Nie, łaskawa pani, tego na razie czynić nie można. — Więc co robić, co robić?! — Jedyne wyjście, zdaniem moim, jest następujące: gdy mąż zaśnie, proszę zostawić światło w sypialni, samej zaś spędzić noc w innym pokoju, zamknąwszy się szczelnie na klucz. Nie sądzę, by odważył się na wyłamanie drzwi: to by narobiło dużo hałasu i zbudziło cały dom: mimo zuchwałości względem pani człowiek ten jednak widocznie nie wyzbył się całkiem środków ostrożności i liczy się z niemiłymi ewentualnościami. Ponadto proszę mieć pod ręką broń na wszelki wypadek. Lecz jestem pewny, że na razie będzie niepotrzebna. Naturalnie nad ranem, koło siódmej, powróci pani do sypialni, by nie budzić podejrzeń męża. — Dziękuję panu, doktorze, czuję, że rada znakomita. — Tylko tymczasowa — znajdę lepszą w przyszłości. Lecz przejdźmy do dalszych kwestii. Wygląd zewnętrzny profesora znam doskonale; miałem sposobność przypatrzyć mu się doskonale niegdyś podczas wykładów i w ostatnich czasach dzięki bliskiemu sąsiedztwu. Niemniej sądzę, że mąż mnie nie zna z widzenia. — Jestem tego pewną. Nie zwraca uwagi na otoczenie, tym mniej na ludzi, z którymi nie utrzymuje stosunków towarzyskich. — Właśnie. To samo i ja zauważyłem. Bardzo mi z tym na rękę. — Czy zamierza go pan śledzić?! — zapytała trochę pewniej — Muszę; to mój jedyny środek. Proszę się nie obawiać, potrafię być dyskretnym. Lecz nie odbiegajmy od tematu. Zdaje mi się, mąż utyka lekko na jedną nogę? — Tak, na prawą. — Czy powód znany pani? — Owszem. Uległ podobno w młodości wypadkowi, po którym pozostały wyraźne ślady: na prawym biodrze ma szeroką bliznę. — Hm... tak. Czy była pani kiedy w pracowni profesora, z której wychodzi i gdzie znika jego „sobowtór”? — Nie. Tam nie wolno mi wchodzić. — To dziwne. Więc przecież mąż ma swe tajemnice. Czyż nie starał się umotywować przed nią zakazu? — Mówił, że czyni to z obawy o mnie. W gabinecie przechowywać ma rozmaite przyrządy naukowe i preparaty, z którymi należy się obchodzić nadzwyczaj ostrożnie. — Hm... być może. A teraz na koniec pozwolę sobie zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie. Jest trochę kłopotliwe, lecz może ułatwi mi zadanie. Czy stosunki małżeńskie państwa są serdeczne? — Kocham go i uwielbiam. Jest dla mnie dobry, na niczym mi nie zbywa. — Przepraszam — o tym nigdy nie wątpiłem. Lecz chodzi tu o stosunki płciowe. Pani Wanda lekko zarumieniła się, odpowiedziała z zakłopotaniem w głosie: — Pod tym względem należymy do wyjątków. Można by uważać nas za anormalnych: obcujemy rzadko, przy czym nie odczuwamy szczególnej rozkoszy. W ogóle co do mnie, nie uważam aktu płciowego za integralną część współżycia małżonków. — No tak, rzecz zapatrywania i organizmu. I na tym zakończyłem posiedzenie, prosząc nadal o częste porozumiewanie się ze mną, konieczne do zamierzonej współpracy. Przyrzekła z wdzięcznością w oczach. Jakoż od owego popołudnia widywaliśmy się codziennie. Profesorowa zdawała relacje ze swoich spostrzeżeń, które zestawiałem z własnymi, przy czym uzupełniały się i tłumaczyły nawzajem znakomicie. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora zabawiłem się w detektywa. Chcąc mieć na wszelki wypadek swobodę ruchów w obecności Czelawy i domniemanego „sobowtóra, ucharakteryzowałem się do niepoznania w stylu á la canaille i w wyniszczonym mocno ubraniu czekałem na platformie schodowej. Po dziesiątej, jak zwykle, otworzyły się drzwi gabinetu profesora i z wnętrza wysunęło się tajemnicze indywiduum. Przeczekałem, aż wyszedł za bramę, po czym przy pomocy własnego klucza wymknąłem się za nim na ulicę. Szedł szybko w stronę podmiejskich bulwarów, od czasu do czasu oglądając się ostrożnie; wtedy kryłem się za drzewa lub domy, dopóki nie weszliśmy w strefę ludniejszą. Tu byłem już swobodny. Obdartus kluczył po plugawych uliczkach, zanurzał się w jakieś kręte zaułki, gubił w typowych wielkomiejskich culs de sac bez wyjścia, ciemnych i ponurych. Widocznie był w tych stronach postacią popularną, bo co parę kroków spotykał znajomych, równie jak on wytartych rzezimieszków, którzy witali go serdeczno-grubiańskimi przydomkami. Parę razy ku niemałemu zdziwieniu obiło mi się o uszy imię Stachur. Wreszcie włóczęga zawinął do jakiejś wielce podejrzanej oberży z charakterystyczną wywieszką: „Gospoda pod Rudą Bertą”. Z wnętrza dochodziły już na znaczną odległość pijackie krzyki i śpiewy podochoconych gości. Obejrzawszy raz jeszcze dokładnie rewolwer, ukryty w kieszeni mego postrzępionego surduta, i ja z kolei wszedłem do tego ziemskiego eldorado. Pierwsze spojrzenie rzucone dookoła pouczyło o tym, gdzie jestem: byłem w jednej z najohydniejszych nor, w jednej z tych tajemniczych kryjówek, w których wylęga się zbrodnia i jej towarzyszki. W niskiej, beznadziejnie brudnej izbie poruszało się poprzez gęstą mgłę dymu z cygar, fajek i papierosów kilkanaście osób mieszanej płci. Kilku mężczyzn o twarzach zbójeckich grało pod oknem w karty, inna grupa ćmiła zapamiętale tytoń przy pełnych szklankach absyntu; z kątów odzywały się cyniczne śmiechy baraszkujących dziewek przerywane szerokim rechotem wielbicieli. Jakaś kobieta na wpół obnażona tańczyła na stole w takt przygrywających mandolin. Za bufetem drzemała młoda jeszcze, lecz już wyniszczona dziewczyna. Usiadłem przy jednym ze stołów i zażądałem wódki. Trzeba było od razu wejść w tempo „Rudej Berty” i wstępnym bojem zdobyć sobie prawo obywatelstwa. Zacząłem wtórować dźwiękom instrumentów głosem chrapliwym, sztucznie wyuzdanym, improwizując piosenki zaprawione wisielczym sentymentem. Sukces był zupełny. Otoczono mię wśród oznak uznania. Po chwilowej przerwie nastąpiły tłumne pytania i indagacje. Przedstawiłem się jako zbiegły z więzienia włamywacz z bogatą i płodną w epizody przeszłością. Rozpoczęła się serdeczna pogawędka, w której wysilałem się na grube dowcipy i opowiadając setne kawały z tysiąca i jednej zbrodni, swoje przejścia z władzami, awantury z agentami policji i tym podobne. Równocześnie śledziłem niepostrzeżenie „sobowtóra”. Ten w chwili mego wstąpienia w progi oberży stał w środku izby okolony gromadą towarzyszy, którym powiadał coś arcyzabawnego, bo od czasu do czasu wybuchali salwami śmiechu: brat Stachur był widocznie bardzo dowcipny. Mogłem teraz przy świetle bliżej mu się przyglądnąć, oto po troskliwym przeprowadzeniu obserwacji stwierdziłem z zadowoleniem, że tego człowieka stanowczo nie można było nazwać sobowtórem profesora Czelawy. Był wprawdzie zadziwiająco doń podobny, lecz nie identyczny. Staranna analiza rysów usuwała wszelkie wątpliwości. Równocześnie miało się wrażenie, że różnice między twarzą Czelawy i brata Stachura wytworzyły się jakby dopiero czasem; mimo woli nasuwała się myśl, że obaj mieli kiedyś twarze najzupełniej jednakowe, które później wskutek odmiennych kolei życia uległy zróżnicowaniu, zatrzymując w liniach zasadniczych elementy wspólne. Przyczyny tego rozdźwięku mogły leżeć zarówno w przejściach duchowych, jak fizycznych. Oblicze Stachura nosiły ślady rozpusty i nocnych hulanek; spod wspaniale sklepionego czoła Czelawy wyzierały jego głębokie oczy, lecz jakby znieprawione obcym mu wyrazem — inteligencja uczonego weszła tu w dziwaczny sojusz z rozbestwieniem. Były to dwie nader do siebie podobne, lecz przecież różne osobowości. Zauważyłem nadto jeszcze inne, silniej zaakcentowane różnice. Przez czoło Stachura biegła podłużna rysa, jak od rozcięcia ostrym narzędziem lub szkłem, zapewne ślad jakiejś awantury, w które bez wątpienia obfitowało jego życie. Lecz najbardziej zastanawiał jeden szczegół, który od razu wpadał w oko. Profesor utykał na nogę prawą, gdy ruchy Stachura zdradzały podobne ułomności, lecz po przeciwnej stronie ciała; kulał wyraźnie na lewą. Ta różnica, a równocześnie podobieństwo dawały dużo do myślenia. Postanowiłem z kolei dokładniej zapoznać się z jego charakterem i psychiką, na razie poprzestając na obserwacji z daleka. Zachowywał się głośno, czując się tutaj jak u siebie. Mówił głosem ochrypłym, tonem drwiąco żartobliwym. Wkrótce spostrzegłem, że mimo powierzchowności zupełnie dostrojonej do tła przecież go wyróżniają. Wyglądało to z zachowania się gości, z pewnego półświadomego szacunku, z jakim się doń zwracano. Być może dlatego, że cynizmem przewyższał wszystkich, być może z innej przyczyny. Przechodził od grupy do grupy, przypijał, poklepywał po plecach protekcjonalnie i podniecał do żartów. W ten sposób zbliżył się i do kilku apaszy siedzących opodal mego stołu. Zaraz zrobiono mu miejsce i podsunięto świeżą szklankę. Jeden z towarzystwa zaczął coś opowiadać. Rzecz zdaje się zajęła go, rozsiadł się wygodnie i zapaliwszy fajkę przysłuchiwał się z zajęciem. Zaciekawiony wytężyłem słuch, by pochwycić choć parę słów. Apasz ze zwycięskim uśmiechem na grubych wargach opowiadał ohydną historię, w której zwyrodnienie szło o lepsze z bestialstwem. Stachurowi zwierzenia widocznie bardzo przypadły do gustu, bo ciągle uśmiechał się, dolewał mu wina i przerywał od czasu do czasu pytaniami o szczegóły. Lecz właśnie te pytania przedstawiały mi go w całkiem nowym świetle. Były dziwnie inteligentne, stawiane, rzekłbym, metodycznie. Gdy tak patrzyłem nań, jak siedział rozparty w krześle z oczyma wlepionymi w narratora, rzucając chwilami jakąś uwagę równie bezwstydną jak trafną — mimo woli zestawiałem go z prof. Czelawą: Stachur zdawał się wprost badać towarzysza, który, nie podejrzewając dla mnie oczywistej intencji, wywnętrzał się z naiwnie bezwstydną otwartością. Gdy skończył, Stachur bryznął na pożegnanie przejaskrawionym żartem i zbliżył się do mego stolika. Widząc to zacząłem zmyślać dłuższą historię, w której odgrywałem rzekomo pierwszą rolę; mówiłem płynnie, okraszając rzecz stereotypowymi wyrażeniami z gwary podmiejskiej. Słuchacze spostrzegłszy zbliżającego się brata przepuścili go bliżej; usiadł obok, nie spuszczając ze mnie oka. Wzrok jego przeszywający, bystry mieszał mię i czułem się nieswój. Lecz Stachur milczał i nie przeszkadzał mi, uśmiechając się czasem nieznacznie Potem nic nie mówiąc odszedł w głąb sali. Gdy się trochę koło mnie przerzedziło i gospoda z wolna zaczęła się opróżniać, niespodzianie przysiadł się do mnie ujmując poufale za ramię: — No, towarzyszu miły, sądzę, że będziemy przyjaciółmi. Zdaje się, żeśmy z jednego gniazda ptaki. Myśląc, że to tylko zwykła forma przyjęcia do grona „Rudej Berty”, trąciłem o jego szklankę na znak braterstwa. Lecz wyraz mej twarzy w tej chwili nie podobał mu się widocznie, bo z filuternym uśmiechem zauważył: — Tylko bez tych stylizowań. Ze mną nie potrzeba. Co innego tamci — wskazał pogardliwie na izbę — my pokrewne duchy; przejrzałem cię na wylot... No — przyznaj się — przyszedłeś tu na studia, co? Zaskoczony znienacka, patrzyłem nań w osłupieniu. Powoli zorientowałem się. Nie chcąc grać w zupełnie otwarte karty, zniżonym głosem przedstawiłem się jako jednostka wykolejona, niegdyś literat, obecnie z nędzy i rozpaczy szukający pociechy w napoju i obcowaniu z mętami. Uwierzył. — Widzisz, bratku, od razu poznałem, że tu się coś święci. No, jakoś pójdzie. Będziemy razem studiowali; może coś z tego wydłubiesz. A warto, bardzo, bardzo. Co za typy, co za ludzie! Panorama obłąkań, pandemonium żądz, wykwit zbrodniczości! Pyszne okazy! Słyszałeś, co ten nożownik spod okna gadał przed chwilą? Zrobiłem potwierdzający ruch głową. — A wiesz? — acha — jak się wabisz? — Kazimierz Dzierzba — zmyśliłem naprędce. — A wiesz, Dzierzbo, co w tym wszystkim najwspanialszego? Popatrzyłem pytająco. — Że żaden z tych dobrych ludzi nie przypuszcza, że ich podpatruję. Niby to się gada, przytakuje, dodaje — a wszystko z premedytacją, według planu, metodycznie. Na pasku ich wodzę. — Słuchaj no, Stachu — przerwałem — a tobie to na co? — Z amatorstwa, rozumie się, taki sobie dyletantyzm. Uważasz? — odparł szybko. — Rozumiem; to cię bawi. — Tak, tak. Wrodzona skłonność do tropienia ludzkiej podszewki. Zresztą jest mi tu dobrze. Potrzebuję ich, nie mógłbym już żyć inaczej. Poza tym lubię bagienko. To mój żywioł. — A dawniej? — Jak to dawniej? Masz na myśli moją przeszłość. Hm... tak mniej więcej było od najwcześniejszej młodości. Zawsze ciągnęło mię coś do tych nor. Ot, taki sobie nocny człowiek. — I to ci wystarcza do szczęścia? Ta nędza — ten brud? — Ha, tak się jakoś złożyło. — Posmutniał. — Ale wkrótce to się zmieni. I mnie się też należy mój dział. Postaram się o pieniądze. Patrzył dziko, mściwie, gniewnie. — Jeszcze poczekam jakiś czas — dodał ponuro — lecz potem... No, ale to ciebie nie obchodzi. Lepiej pogadajmy o czym innym. I zaczął ze mną formalną dysputę na tle zagadnień psychozy. Byłem zdumiony. Ten obdartus mówił jak pierwszorzędny psychiatra. Znał wszystkie najnowsze teorie, wszystkie badania, eksperymenty, zbijał jedne, prostował drugie. Poglądy jego zabarwione silnym indywidualizmem przypomniały mi zaraz prelekcje Czelawy; były momenty, w których powątpiewałem o istnieniu dwóch odrębnych ludzi: brata Stachura i profesora, stapiając ich w jedno. Lecz iluzja rozpływała się za pierwszym rzutem oka na tę twarz obrzękłą od pijaństwa, porysowaną bliznami, na dźwięk tego głosu ochrypłego od nocnych wybryków. Przede mną siedział Stachur, brat Stachur, tylko z kompletnym zasobem prof. Czelawy. Dziwne to było, tajemnicze, lecz rzeczywiste. Koło piątej nad ranem rozstaliśmy się. On opuścił oberżę pierwszy, ja wychyliłem się w parę minut za nim, zachowując przyzwoite oddalenie. Szliśmy oczywiście w jedną stronę: by go dalej śledzić, nie potrzebowałem zbaczać od mego mieszkania. O godzinie za piętnaście szósta, zanim zaczął się ruch kamienicy, otworzył bramę i zniknął we wnętrzu. Znużony całonocnym czuwaniem i ja wkrótce położyłem się na dwie godziny drzemki. Koło ósmej wstałem, by usunąć zbędną już charakteryzację i przebrać się. Wychyliwszy naprędce filiżankę kawy, pospieszyłem na uniwersytet. Tego dnia kończył Czelawa cykl swych wykładów na temat Psychoza a życie płciowe. Dla mnie, który już od szeregu przestałem uczęszczać na prelekcje, miała ta godzina szczególny urok. Odżyły wspomnienia, przypomniały się ambicje i kłopoty akademika. Wzruszony witałem stare sale, długie, chłodne korytarze. Lekcja zaczęła się o dziesiątej. Profesor mówił jak zwykle świetnie, rozwijał swe poglądy jasno, przejrzyście a głęboko. Czuć było jednak w głosie zmęczenie, w ruchach zdenerwowanie i niepokój. W połowie wykładu zainteresowanie słuchaczy wzmogło się: uczony przytaczał przykłady ilustrujące jego teorię. Były nader plastyczne, podane z sugestywną siłą wyrażeń. Lecz z pewnością na nikim nie sprawiły tak silnego wrażenia jak na mnie. Bo któż opisze me zdumienie, gdy pomiędzy wypadkami zboczeń seksualnych zauważyłem historię słyszaną minionej nocy w gospodzie. Profesor powtórzył ją bez zmiany treści, nadając jej tylko stosowną do audytorium formę. Czelawa wyzyskał sumiennie przeżycia Stachura. Natychmiast po lekcji około godziny jedenastej rano wróciłem do domu i kazałem się zaanonsować pani Wandzie w jej mieszkaniu. Przyjęła mię bez wahania. Mieliśmy czasu dość na pogadankę, bo uczony wracał na obiad dopiero o pierwszej w południe. Z łatwą do zrozumienia ciekawością słuchałem jej relacji z ubiegłej nocy i rana. Stosownie do mej rady zamknęła się wczoraj wieczorem koło dziesiątej w pokoju przylegającym do sypialni, zamierzając przeczekać godzinę „halucynacji”. Jakoż po dziesiątej w nocy usłyszała za ścianą ciche kroki. Z zapartym tchem patrzyła w sypialny pokój przez otwór klucza. W środku oświetlonej jasno lampą elektryczną sypialni stał „sobowtór” patrząc z rozczarowaniem na puste jej łóżko. Jakiś czas krążył, jak dziki zwierz w klatce, wreszcie jakby domyślając się, chwycił za klamkę od drzwi do sąsiedniego pokoju. Gdy usiłowania spełzły na niczym, zwinął pięść gestem pogróżki w stronę śpiącego martwo profesora i wyszedł przez gabinet. Wtedy dopiero z uczuciem ulgi udała się na spoczynek. Nad ranem wstała wcześniej, koło pół do szóstej, i była świadkiem powrotu Stachura. Wyszedł znów na chwilę z pracowni męża, lecz i tym razem nie zastawszy jej jeszcze w pokoju, cofnął się do środka tajemniczego wnętrza. Przez cały czas Czelawa nie ruszył się z posłania, nie otworzył ust. O ósmej zbudził się, zjadł śniadanie i w kwadrans potem odprowadzony przez żonę na schody wyszedł z mieszkania. — Czy nie wrócił mąż w chwilę potem, by zaglądnąć do pracowni? — zagadnąłem w ciągu rozmowy. — Z wszelką pewnością nie. Drzwi wchodowe mieszkania zostawiłam otwarte celem przewietrzenia pokoju i sama aż do paru minut po dziesiątej przebywałam w sypialni, od czasu do czasu wychodząc na klatkę schodową. Absolutnie nie było nikogo. Powrót męża nie byłby uszedł mej uwagi. — Tak, naturalnie. A ja o godzinie dziesiątej słuchałem już osobiście wykładu profesora. Porozumienie zatem ustne wykluczone. Czy mąż nie zaglądnął ani razu przed odejściem do laboratorium? — Stanowczo nie. Spieszył się tylko niezwykle i był zdenerwowany, jak zresztą w ogóle w ostatnich dniach. Zdaje mi się, panie doktorze, że on już wie o mojej przeprowadzce do salonu. — Przypuszczam, że tak, wnioskując z innych objawów. — Ale w jaki sposób? Czy sądzi pan, że zdołał się już porozumieć z tym ohydnym człowiekiem? Przecież to stało się dopiero dziś w nocy po raz pierwszy. — Niekoniecznie — może tego nawet nie potrzebuje. Profesorowa patrzyła wzrokiem wyczekującym wyjaśnień. — Na razie wstrzymam się z odpowiedzią. Być może wkrótce dowiemy się całej prawdy. Czy nie ma łaskawa pani mi nic więcej do powiedzenia? — Owszem. Odchodząc, mąż przystąpił do mnie i z rzadkim u niego zakłopotaniem powiedział: „Wybacz mi, że narażam cię w ostatnich czasach na pewne nieprzyjemności, lecz robię to w imię nauki. Zresztą dobrze zrobiłaś usuwając się. Wkrótce zmieni się wszystko pomyślnie. Na wszelki wypadek miej w nocy przy sobie tę broń”. I wręczywszy mi browning szybko oddalił się. — Hm... to ciekawe. Przecież obawia się. Myślę, że w dzień jest łaskawa pani bezpieczną; od ósmej rano do ósmej wieczór. — Postanowiłam nie rozstawać się z rewolwerem. Jeśli ten człowiek naprawdę istnieje, to sąsiedztwo jego tak bliskie w pracowni jest nader ryzykowne. — Proszę być spokojną. On teraz najprawdopodobniej nieszkodliwy. Zresztą musimy zaraz tam wejść. — Gdzie? Do pracowni? To niemożliwe! Mąż nosi klucz zawsze ze sobą. — Poślemy po ślusarza, proszę się nie obawiać. — Nie! Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Zauważy. — Nie ma obawy. Zamek każemy natychmiast naprawić. Pani Wanda z rezygnacją ustąpiła. W godzinę potem wszedłem do zagadkowego sanktuarium, gdy profesorowa z trwogą wyglądała z sypialni. Przypuszczenia moje ziściły się najzupełniej; w rzekomym laboratorium zastałem na sofie pogrążonego w uśpieniu Stachura. Nie rozebrał się nawet, leżąc w swym wytartym, zniszczonym ubraniu. Sen jego zdradzał objawy zupełnie podobne do tych, które zauważyła pani Czelawowa u męża; ciało było jakby skrzepłe, lodowate, serce nie biło: Stachur spał snem kamiennym. Zachęcona przeze mnie pani Wanda podeszła do sobowtóra, by rozpoznać nocnego intruza, który od tylu dni mącił jej godziny spoczynku. Biedna kobieta stała w bezradnej zadumie wobec niezwykłego fenomenu i dopiero na moją uwagę, że czas wracać, ocknęła się z zamyślenia. Przywołany powtórnie ślusarz naprawił zamek, po czym zatrzasnąłem drzwi „pracowni” z powrotem. — A teraz — rzekłem na pożegnanie — mam do łaskawej pani małą prośbę. — Proszę, panie doktorze, o cóż chodzi? — Pragnę zapoznać się osobiście z profesorem. W tym celu proszę być z nim dzisiaj po południu po piątej w kawiarni, którą państwo zwykle odwiedzają Sposób zawarcia znajomości znajdę sam. Naturalnie nie zdradzi się pani ani słowem. I my również poznamy się dzisiaj dopiero po raz pierwszy. Rozumie łaskawa pani? — Przystaję z całą gotowością, lecz pod warunkiem, że go pan nie narazi na nic niemiłego. Chcę oszczędzić mu za wszelką cenę kompromitacji. Zapewniwszy słowem najściślejszą dyskrecję, pożegnałem się i wróciłem do siebie. Materiał w sprawie Czelawy zebrany od wczorajszej nocy przedstawiał się teraz bardzo zajmująco. Trzeba było tylko przeprowadzić analizę i wyciągnąć wnioski. Nie wątpiłem już więcej, że między uczonym a Stachurem istnieje specjalny związek psychofizyczny, dzięki któremu stanowi jawy pierwszego towarzyszyło zbliżone do katalepsji, lubo z nią nieidentyczne, uśpienie drugiego; wspólny obu prąd życiowy zdawał się przepływać kolejno od jednego do drugiego, nie pozwalając na równoczesny proces biologiczny; ci ludzie prawdopodobnie nigdy ze sobą nie zamienili ani słowa, nie spojrzeli sobie w oczy — nie mogli nawet, mimo przypuścić się dającej do tego chęci. A przecież jeden wiedział z przedziwną dokładnością o przeżyciach drugiego. Lecz należało ten punkt ustalić. A jeśli Stachur, nie mogąc się inaczej porozumieć, po każdej przehulanej nocy zdawał pisemną relację swemu wspólnikowi? I na odwrót? Musiałem stanowczo poznać się z Czelawą, mieć z nim wspólne jakieś błahe przeżycie, obojętne dla sprawy interesującej równocześnie jego i brata Stachura; o pewne szczegóły związane z tym drobiazgiem można by potem lekko potrącić w obecności nocnego włóczęgi, a jeśli odpowie stosownym rezonansem, przypuszczenia moje co do tożsamości pamięci u obu i związanych z nią kwestii będą niezbitym pewnikiem. Dlatego z niecierpliwością czekałem na godzinę piątą wieczorem, o której miało nastąpić poznanie. Jakoż koło wpół do piątej zjawili się Czelawowie w kawiarni. Profesor zajął miejsce obok żony pod oknem i zatopił się w czytaniu dzienników. Przysiadłem się do sąsiedniego stolika, składając oględny ukłon pani Wandzie. Skończywszy przegląd pism, Czelawa wszczął obojętną rozmowę z żoną. Byłem w kłopocie, jak zawiązać znajomość; lecz szczęście mi sprzyjało. Uczony, zapalony szachista, zaczął po chwili utyskiwać, że nie ma zwykłego partnera, za którym bezskutecznie rozglądał się po sali. Skorzystałem ze sposobności i zbliżywszy się do jego stolika, przedstawiłem się proponując partię szachów. Czelawa, lubo nieco zdziwiony, przystał z ochotą i zaczęliśmy grę. Przyznać muszę, grał świetnie, lecz i ja mam pewną wprawę; toteż szczęście kampanii ważyło się na obie strony: raz ja dostałem mata, to znów on poniósł porażkę. Powoli roznamiętnił się i sam zażądał odwetu. Przez cały przeciąg gry mówiliśmy mało; raz tylko spojrzenie jego zamyślonych oczu spoczęło na mnie nieco dłużej. — Wie pan — zagadnął, zatrzymując rękę na poruszonej figurze — zdaje mi się, że my się skądś znamy. Ale gdzie to być mogło? Twarz pańska tak mi kogoś przypomina. — Bardzo możliwe, panie profesorze; byłem pana długoletnim słuchaczem — pospieszyłem z wyjaśnieniem. — Ach tak, ma pan rację. Lecz tyle się co roku przesuwa przede mną twarzy, że trudno zapamiętać. I uspokojony posunął wieżę. Tymczasem czas upływał szybko i zbliżała się fatalna j godzina ósma. Czwarta z rzędu partia, którą zaczęliśmy po i siódmej, przeciągnęła się zapowiadając się na dalszą metę. Umyślnie zastanawiałem się dłużej nad każdym ruchem i wikłałem sytuację. Czelawa niecierpliwił się i ciągle spoglądał na zegarek. Wreszcie, gdy była już za piętnaście ósma, przerwał grę w bardzo naprężonym momencie i przeprosił za zawód. — Mam dziś jeszcze posiedzenie o ósmej — skłamał niezręcznie. — Lecz partię tę musimy rozstrzygnąć jutro. Położenie nader zajmujące. Może byśmy zapamiętali sobie obecną sytuację. Wszak mi pan nie odmówi, nieprawdaż? — Z prawdziwą przyjemnością, panie profesorze. I uważnie rzuciwszy raz jeszcze okiem na szachownicę, rozstaliśmy się. Powróciwszy do siebie, przeprowadziłem znów metamorfozę mojej osoby w stylu z wczorajszej nocy i przed jedenastą siedziałem już w oberży. Brat Stachur spóźnił się nieco i przyszedł do mnie w bardzo złym humorze. Zaraz na wstępie zażądał paru szklanek absyntu i wychylił duszkiem jedną po drugiej: niechybnie zamierzał się upić. Jakoż po północy szalał już na dobre. W stosownej chwili odciągnąłem go na stronę, proponując grę w szachy. — Wiesz — zagaiłem — jeden z moich znajomych zadał mi wczoraj do rozwiązania łamigłówkę szachową. Wyobraź sobie, grał z jakimś jegomościem, lecz z braku czasu musiał grę przerwać. Końcowy układ figur zapamiętał, obiecując sobie dokończyć partię później. Sytuacja bardzo ciekawa; może byśmy ją rozwiązali we dwójkę; weźmiesz białe, których pozycja korzystniejsza. No, jakże, będziesz grał, Stachur? — No, dobrze, literacie — odparł trochę rozczulony — ustawiaj, ale prędko, bo mam dziś do załatwienia jeszcze jedną arcyważną sprawę. Zacząłem ustawiać szachy, odtwarzając sytuację z nie rozstrzygniętej partii z profesorem. Pamięć mam niezłą i wkrótce zrekonstruowałem pozycję czarnych. Przeszedłszy następnie do reprodukcji strony przeciwnej, umyślnie postawiłem trzy figury na niewłaściwym miejscu, celowo fałszując rzeczywistą sytuację. Stachur spojrzał uważnie na szachownicę, potem podniósł na mnie badawcze oczy: — Jak się nazywa ten twój znajomy, który przerwał tę partię? — zapytał zaciekawiony. Wymieniłem obojętnie swoje właściwe nazwisko. — Aha! Tak, prawda, wszystko w porządku. Ale, wiesz co, kochany Dzierzbo? Albo tobie, lub też temu młodemu lekarzowi nie dopisała pamięć. Popełniłeś w trzech miejscach pomyłkę. I spokojnie przesunął figury na właściwe pozycje. Chociaż czekałem na to, mimo to trudno było oprzeć uczuciu zdumienia. Stachur zauważywszy wyraz mej twarzy, zaśmiał się triumfująco: — No cóż, nieprawdaż, że tak stały? Przyznałem bez wahania. — Ale skąd u licha możesz coś podobnego wiedzieć? Chyba nie na podstawie techniki szachowej? Popełnione przeze mnie istotnie pomyłki nie sprzeciwiają się w niczym logice gry. — Wiesz co, Dzierzba? — rzekł po chwili. — Zostawmy w spokoju te figurki. Zbyt dziś jestem wzburzony, by grać dobrze. Natomiast zajmijmy się czymś innym. Nie przypuszczasz nawet, o jak ciekawą sprawę potrąciłeś, zadając mi przypadkiem swoją zagadkę. Lecz ja ci zadam jeszcze ciekawszą, o jakiej się jeszcze nie śniło naszym filozofom... Zuziu, serdeńko, podaj no jeszcze szklaneczkę! — krzyknął na młodą kelnerkę przechodzącą obok i objął ją szerokim uściskiem. Dziewczyna wymknęła się zręcznie, by wkrótce wrócić z żądanym napojem. Stachur posadził ją sobie na kolana i obsypawszy całą gamą gminnych czułości, wypuścił z powrotem ze swych objęć. — Teraz możesz odlecieć, turkawko. — Setna dziewka — zwrócił się do mnie wskazując na oddalającą się — co za ciało! Specjały, literacie, frykasy! Radzę ci umizgnąć się. Nie pożałujesz. Ale to są sprawy (drugorzędne w tym momencie. Zacznijmy dyskusję subspecie aeternitatis. Wyciągnął daleko przed siebie nogi, łyknął haust absyntu i patrząc mi w oczy z zagadkowo tajemniczym wyrazem, zaczął: — A wiesz, Dzierzbo, z kim grał w szachy twój doktor? — Skądże mam wiedzieć? O nazwisko partnera nie pytałem. — Ze mną. Stachur z widoczną satysfakcją śledził wrażenie wywołane tą enuncjacją. — Wolne żarty. Kpisz czy o drogę pytasz? — Mówię całkiem serio. Pan doktor grał wczoraj wieczorem koło siódmej tę partię ze mną vulgo z profesorem Czelawą. — Kłamiesz, Stachur. Czelawę znam z wykładów uniwersyteckich, lubo nie osobiście; był niegdyś mym profesorem; wykładał psychologię stanów anormalnych. — Bajecznie! Cudownie! Witam cię, kochany uczniu! Stachur kordialnie ujął mię w ramiona. — Zwariowałeś? — Ani trochę. Brat Stachur i prof. S. W. Czelawa to jedna jaźń w dwóch formach, to jest w dwóch ciałach. Rozumiesz, serdeńko? — Ani trochę. — Non fa niente, ragazzo mio, non fa niente. Oto nieco z grubsza ciosana parabola; trochę może ordynarna, lecz zastosowana do tutejszego środowiska. — Sięgnął po brudny kufel od piwa, przelał doń część absyntu ze swego kieliszka i postawił przede mną oba szkła. — Widzisz ten drogocenny płyn? — No, cóż z tego? — Przez ściany kufla przegląda mętnie, w kieliszku świeci jak łza. Nieprawdaż? A przecież i tu, i tam ciecz ta sama. Kwestia oprawy, serdeńko, kwestia ram. Ostateczny wygląd i wrażenie są tu wypadkową treści i formy, chociaż w obu identyczna treść się powtarza. Lecz i forma ma głos, kochasiu, i to lube ciało, a jakże, i to biedne, posiniaczone w nocnych bitkach, pokrajane od razów, obrzękłe od trunków i łajdactwa ciało. No, rozumiesz nareszcie? — Rozumiem. — Chwała Bogu, pardon, demonowi życia, nie wierzę w Boga. Nie ma to jak literaci. Wszystko rozumieją, na wszystko się zgodzą z wyjątkiem grzechów przeciw sztuce. Lecz by mnie zrozumieć, trzeba trochę cierpliwości i czasu. Pociągnął z kieliszka i mówił dalej tonem spokojnego opowiadania. — W roku 1867, 20 lutego, w miasteczku N. pojawił się na świecie dziwny kaprys natury: pewnej parze małżonków urodziło się dwoje męskich bliźniąt zrosłych biodrami. Po szczęśliwym przeprowadzeniu operacji jedno zapadło w dziwny stan martwoty, by po dwunastu godzinach śmiertelnego snu wrócić do stanu jawy, gdy równocześnie drugie niemowlę uległo symptomom przebytym uprzednio przez pierwsze. Władze duchowne były przy udzielaniu chrztu w niemałym kłopocie. Konsylium uczonych i lekarzy zajęło się żywo fenomenalnym wypadkiem by wreszcie orzec, że najprawdopodobniej ma się tu do czynienia z jedną jaźnią o podwójnej osobowości empirycznej. Energia psychiczna ożywiająca nasze ciała była jedną i tą samą, a stąd i pamięć wspólna; tak, siła duchowa była identyczna, lecz nie była: to były dwa różne ustroje fizyczne. Każdy z nas jakąś osobowość empiryczna przedstawia wypadkową dwóch elementów, z których jeden jest nam wspólny. Następstwa tego kaprysu życia rzucają się w oczy przy pierwszym zestawieniu: mój organizm, pobudliwszy pod względem płciowym, wpłynął też zasadniczo na ukształtowanie charakteru, który porównany z usposobieniem profesora razi wyuzdaniem. Być może z tego źródła wypływa moje umiłowanie brudu i plugawego życia. Lecz pamięć i inteligencja są naszą wspólną własnością, zarówno co do siły napięcia, i jakości. Ja byłem już od początku człowiekiem nocy, nie znałem dnia i jego spraw. Noc i jej mrok rozpostarty nade mną od kolebki opiekuńcze swe skrzydła. Zrozumiesz trudności wychowania. Utraciliśmy rodziców w siedemnastym roku życia. On, to jest ja pod postacią dzisiejszego profesora Czelawy, miał charakter zimny, spokojny, niemal bezpłciowy. To ułatwiło mu studia, pozwoliło na inicjatywę. Wyjechaliśmy za granicę. Słuch o nas zaginął. On zaopiekował się mną — cha! cha! zaopiekował! Niech mu kat świeci! Wstydził się mnie, ukrywał przed światem, trzymał przed ludźmi w tajemnicy moje istnienie. Uległem od razu z pokorą bydlęcia; i to jasne: w obu współdziałała przecież ta sama inteligencja, ten sam spiritus movens, ta sama pamięć. Ujarzmił me ciało. Zresztą szedłem mu na rękę po części dzięki mym wcześnie wybujałym popędom. Stałem się wkrótce karczemnym hulaką, gwałcicielem kobiet, zwyrodnialcem; mam parę egzystencji ludzkich na sumieniu, che, che, na sumieniu. Popełniłem parę zbrodni. Udało się jakoś wymknąć, zatuszować. — Czy nie starał się uwolnić od ciebie? — Zrazu tak; potem wpadł na piekielny pomysł, dzięki któremu stałem się mu nieodzowny. Został profesorem uniwersytetu, wielkim psychologiem i postanowił z katedry wyzyskiwać bezczelnie moje najserdeczniejsze przeżycia. Łajdak! Wygodnie się urządził mając do dyspozycji dwa ciała. Od lat śpię jak pies w zamkniętym, nigdy nie opalanym gabinecie, by w nocy żyć z tych paru ochłapów monety, które mi łaskawie odstępuje. Sknera! Nawet ubrać się nie mam za co. Chodzę w jego znoszonym ubraniu. Kutwa! — Jak długo zamierza przeciągnąć to współbytowanie w tak bliskim sąsiedztwie? Musicie chyba znać obaj najtajniejsze drgnienia swych myśli? — Oczywiście. Uważasz, Dzierzba — ten egoista w profesorskim birecie postanowił z siebie i ze mnie, przede wszystkim ze mnie, zrobić naukowy problem, nad którym pracuje już od lat. Dzieło już na ukończeniu; lada dzień zechce mnie się pozbyć, wycisnąwszy przedtem jak cytrynę. Lecz ja go uprzedzę! — dodał z dzikim błyskiem w oczach. Zadrżałem. — Przecież on musi wiedzieć o twych względem niego zamiarach? — Naturalnie, że wie. — Dlaczego więc nie przedsiębierze środków ostrożności? Czyżby igrał z niebezpieczeństwem? — Cha, cha! Otóż właśnie! Pan profesor przeliczył się w rachubach. Zbyt silnie ufa w dotychczasową przewagę naszego wspólnego spiritus movens, naszej wspólnej jaźni. I po części ma rację. Zawsze dotąd wstrzymywał mię od samodzielnego czynu jakiś sprzeciw wewnętrzny. Lecz i organizm ma głos swój i prawa, kochany Dzierzbo, tak jest, i to spodlone, zawsze lekceważone przezeń ciało. Pijany dziś jestem i silny. Przeciągnął strunę. Ostatni eksperyment, ten zwornik jego pracy, korona, która uwieńczyć ma jego dzieło, zawiódł haniebnie, rozpętując we mnie tej nocy niepohamowany już bunt; wywabił z kryjówek ciemne siły, które go zniszczą. Dlatego dziś właśnie stawiam wszystko na jedną kartę i mówię swobodnie. Chyba mnie nie wydasz? — Bądź spokojny. Mówisz o końcowym eksperymencie, co miałeś na myśli? — Cha, cha! Ciekawy eksperyment, jedyny w swoim rodzaju! Jego przedmiotem Wanda Czelawowa. Ten człowiek zimny jak ryba, niemal aseksualny, ożenił się z kobietą piękną, bardzo piękną i młodą. Zamęcza ją, poświęcając na ołtarzu swej wielkiej nauki. Oczywiście wiedziałem o jej istnieniu i jak wygląda. Podobała mi się diabelnie i zapragnąłem. Ty wiesz, co znaczy dla takiego jak ja osobnika pragnienie fizyczne kobiety, pożądanie jej? Sprzeciwiał mi się zrazu wewnętrznie, nie pozwalając nawet wchodzić do ich sypialni. Lecz żądza moja wzrastała, ta niesyta żądza, która u niego jest niemal w stanie zaniku. Wreszcie uległ i pozwolił ją widywać nocami; chciał, widzisz, i z tego ciągnąć zyski, stworzyć jeszcze jeden konflikt w naszej symbiozie i włączyć ciekawe, stąd płynące przejawy, jako ogniwo ostatnie w łańcuch swych doświadczeń, pragnął wypróbować w tym kierunku władzę, jaką miał nade mną. Jakoż ograniczałem się długi czas do spojrzeń. Kobieta zrazu nie wiedziała o moich nocnych wizytach, dopiero wczorajszej nocy zauważywszy mię skryła się w sąsiednim salonie. Lecz nie ujdzie mi. Dziś już przypuściłem szturm do zamkniętych drzwi i dopiero gdy zaczęła krzyczeć, z obawy pobudzenia lokatorów uszedłem, by się upić i nabrać odwagi. Zbyt mię rozdrażniła. To skończy się dla nich fatalnie. Seksus, mój kochany, to nieobliczalny element. Dziś jeszcze wrócę, posiądę Wandę, zabiorę pieniądze, a samego uduszę jak psa. Jeśli tego dziś nie zrobię, jutro on ze mną postąpi podobnie. Domawiając tych słów Stachur porwał się z krzesła i wyzywająco patrzył w dal. Był straszny. Ostre, białe zęby jak kły rozwścieczonego dzika błyskały z wykrzywionych pasją ust, zlepione potem włosy spadły w nieładzie na czoło. — Masz słuszność — rzekłem, siląc się na chłodny spokój — ja ci w tym dopomogę. — Ty?! — spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem pełnym wdzięczności. — Dziękuję! Dzielny z ciebie chłopiec. — Uścisnął mi rękę. — A zatem w drogę zaraz! Już późno: szósta nad ranem. Gotowi nam przeszkodzić. Wyszliśmy. Był jasny, słoneczny poranek. Zbudzone już miasto szemrało pogwarem wstających głosów życia. Po zaułkach tułały się wypłowiałe postacie kobiet, z knajp wymykali chyłkiem nocni goście. Jakiś włóczęga ziewnął szeroko, prostując znużone ramiona i powlókł się dalej chodnikiem. Po drodze skrzypiały pod stosem jarzyn wózki przekupniów, rozlegał się ciężki stukot miejskich furgonów. W przestworzu snuły się zaranne dymy fabryk, przesłaniając od czasu do czasu czerwony krąg słońca nad farnym kościołem. Rzeźwy dreszcz brzasku wstrząsał ciało, rozlewając w powietrzu krzepką woń ozonu. Stachur szedł spiesznie, nerwowo, co chwila spoglądając na zegarek. Dotrzymywałem mu kroku w milczeniu. Koło siódmej wchodziliśmy do bramy. Szczęściem na schodach nie było nikogo. Stachur otworzył gabinet, przepuścił mię do wnętrza, zamknął za sobą drzwi od korytarza i nie zatrzymując się ani na sekundę w pracowni wprowadził mię do sypialni. Serce biło mi młotem i fala krwi uderzyła w głowę. W pokoju zastaliśmy w uśpieniu tylko profesora, pani Wandy nie było; widocznie zmęczona przejściami ubiegłej nocy jeszcze się nie obudziła. Stachur wlepiwszy drapieżny wzrok w śpiącego wskazał mi go ruchem ręki: — Patrz, to ten! Zdławię go jak psa! I już ruszył ku łóżku z wyciągniętymi przed się rękoma, gdy nagle wydobyłem z kieszeni browning i równocześnie chwytając go za piersi, krzyknąłem: — Ani kroku dalej! Stachur szarpnął się, lecz wymierzona wprost w piersi lufa rewolweru poskromiła go. — Ha! — syknął przez zęby. — Kto ty jesteś, podły zdrajco?! Wymieniłem swoje właściwe nazwisko. Na dźwięk imienia Stachur wpił we mnie badawcze spojrzenie i nagle zrozumiał. — Łotr, podlec, pan doktor! — mruknął pieniąc się z wściekłości. — Także eksperymentator! Tej samej nędznej sorty, co ten w łóżku, jego uczeń! Puść mię, bo narobię hałasu! — Nadaremnie grozisz: teraz i tak nie obejdzie się bez skandalu. — Puść mię na wszystko święte! — jęknął, zmieniając ton. — Gdy się zbudzi, zabije mię! — Bądź spokojny. Nie mogłem tylko dopuścić do zbrodni. Musimy czekać. Gdy domawiałem tych słów, drzwi od salonu odemknęły się i w progu z bronią w ręku stanęła blada jak ściana pani Wanda. — Proszę się niczego nie obawiać — uspokoiłem ją. — Jest w moim ręku. Zaczekamy do godziny ósmej. Profesorowa usiadła w fotelu obok łóżka z niepokojem poglądając to na nas dwóch, to na męża, to na zegarek. Tak w milczeniu przeczekaliśmy trzy kwadranse, długie jak wieki. W miarę jak wskazówki zbliżały się do fatalnej godziny, niepokój Stachura wzmagał się, przechodząc w rozpacz. Błagał, by go puścić. Musiałem uspokajać, upewniając, że w mojej obecności nic mu się nie stanie. Lecz konfrontację wobec osoby trzeciej uważałem za konieczną do statecznego rozwiązania sprawy. Mimo to Stachur usiłował parokrotnie wydrzeć mi broń z ręki. Lecz nie udało mu się. Na pięć minut przed ósmą przerażenie biedaka doszło do szczytu; wyglądał jak obłąkany. Wbite nieruchomo w tarczę zegara oczy śledziły ruch nieubłaganie posuwającego się indeksu, złączone ręce kurczowo wyginały palce, potem zesztywniał, białka oczu poszły w górę i bezwładem ciężaru, wymykając mi się z rąk, runął na posadzkę. Zegar wydzwonił ósmą. Usłyszałem ciche westchnienie ulgi z piersi pani Wanty: — Zasnął. Lecz w tejże chwili drgnienie życia wstrząsnęło martwym ciałem profesora i podnosząc się z łóżka zaczął przecierać ręką czoło i oczy. Nagle otrzeźwiawszy z resztek snu, zorientował się. Spojrzał przytomnie na nas, na leżącego jak trup na dywanie włóczęgę i w lot przypomniał sobie wszystko. Postanowienie szybkie jak błyskawica mignęło w sinych, bystrych oczach. Jednym skokiem zbliżył się do żony, podjął opuszczony przez nią na podłogę rewolwer i zanim zdołałem przeszkodzić, wypalił do Stachura. Strzał był celny: zgruchotał mu czaszkę. Śpiący nie drgnął. Lecz prof. Czelawa chwycił się ręką za czoło, przyciskając je w miejscu, które odpowiadało ranie zabitego. Po czasie odjął rękę i patrząc na drżącą jak trzcina żonę szepnął: — Działanie reperkusji. I wskazał ręką na czole okrągłą, czerwoną plamę, jakby od silnego uderzenia. Po chwili zwrócił się znów do żony: — Odejdź stąd, Wandziu, widok zwłok działa na ciebie. Nie popełniłem zbrodni: miałem prawo rozporządzać wedle woli tym ciałem. Profesorowa oddaliła się. Wtedy Czelawa postąpił ku mnie: — Panie doktorze! Dziękuję za pomoc i ratunek. Problemat mojego życia rozwiązany. Proszę pana na świadka w tej wyjątkowej sprawie. Musimy zaraz donieść władzom i usunąć trupa. I popatrzył na zwłoki Stachura dziwnym, zagadkowym spojrzeniem. Patrzyłem i ja przejęty grozą i zdumieniem. Niespodziewanie uczułem jakiś głęboki, przejmujący ból: żal mi się zrobiło tego nędzarza, tego genialnego pouvre diable, człowieka nocnych mroków i zbrodni, tragicznej igraszki życia. I skłoniwszy się, bez słowa odszedłem. W dwa tygodnie po zaszłym wypadku zasiadł na ławie oskarżonych przed sądem w P. prof. dr S. W. dwojga imion Czelawa obwiniony o zabójstwo. Po przeprowadzeniu śledztwa i przesłuchaniu świadków uwolniono podsądnego dwudziestoma trzema głosami przeciw trzem od winy i kary. W dwa lata potem wydało londyńskie towarzystwo naukowe dzieło prof. S. W. Czelawy pod tytułem: The soul and the body or the history of a man with two bodies. The problem of Life. Do tekstu dołączył autor dwie podobizny: swoją i brata Stachura. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Szalony pątnik